


Dance of Thorns

by citrusmuppet



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Mutant Reader, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusmuppet/pseuds/citrusmuppet
Summary: You are an abandoned HYDRA experiment and the Avengers have just found the facility where you’ve been a prisoner for many years. You're taken in by the team and with your power of Nature Manipulation, you become an asset as well as a love interest to Captain America. Yet, you face obstacles as HYDRA attempts to recruit you back to their side.





	1. 5,000 days

You weren’t sure how long you’d been in that room. What seemed like only a few months ago, you’d run out of space on the walls of your steel prison to add a notch for what you thought was each day. Not that it was completely accurate, anyway. With no windows, it was hard to determine when a full day had passed. You were estimating about 5,000...give or take. 

5,000 days since HYDRA abandoned you and this facility. That was nearly 15 years. 

The icing on the cake was the fact that they locked you inside a steel prison from which you could not get out of. 

If it had been a brick or cement, or any normal foundation material, you’d have gotten out of this hellhole within minutes.

But, HYDRA had all but created you and they knew how to hold you captive. As they had been doing since 1957. 

You sighed as you leaned your head against the cool wall, wishing more than anything that you at least had water. Even more than freedom, you craved the life-giving liquid to replenish the energy that had long been gone. 

At least, it seemed, you were all but immortal. Though given your current situation, you weren’t sure if it was more of a blessing or a curse. The doctors that worked on you had suspected for a long time that you’d be similar to other experiments; the Winter Soldiers created in other labs and that other guy that basically won World War II. Captain USA? 

You couldn’t remember, but it was obvious they were right. Whatever mutant version of the super solider serum they gave you when you were eighteen...well, it came with more than just fast healing and apparently a life of longevity. 

Softly, you brushed your hand on the small patch of moss you’d managed to grow as a pillow to sleep on. It was hard maintaining even a bit of life in this cold, metal trap, but you managed when you really needed to. 

Given water, proper rest and food, you could grow an entire forest.

And you’d done it once. It was the very forest that surrounded and protected this facility. You’d nailed your own coffin shut. 

HYDRA must have laughed at that when they abandoned you here. When this particular facility didn’t yield the soldiers and destroyers HYDRA wanted-only you-a being they couldn’t manage to train or brainwash even though they’d kidnapped you at the tender age of seven...

At least you had the smug satisfaction of never falling in line. Although that satisfaction had dimmed in the years spent in isolation since you’d been abandoned. 

Even so, nature didn’t fall in line and neither would you. It overgrows what humanity throws away. It adapts and overcomes the worst. 

So would you. 

You just hadn’t figured out how, yet. 

Gently, you laid your head on the small plot of moss and took comfort in the fresh smell of it. The earthy, denseness of soil and growth. Of life. 

Maybe it was you that kept your little garden going, but some days it felt like the other way around. 

* * *

 You awoke with a jerk as the room and the building around you shuddered as though hit with a great force. The noise echoed in the steel room and then a great... _thing_  smashed into the wall across from you, denting the wall in a curvature pattern three times as big as you. 

And then movement, a roar the likes you’d never heard, followed by gunshots and yelling. 

But your eyes were focused on the dent, the slightest crack in the steel foundation of your prison. It flooded you with hope as you realized it was your chance to escape. 

Hope and adrenaline. It gave you the strength you needed, your arms going up and sprouting thorny vines to slither through the smallest crack, feeling them work their way through and pry it open little by little.

The sensible part of your brain said to wait till the noise outside died down, but you knew you couldn’t wait. You’d been trained in fighting for years before they injected you with the serum and for years after you’d learned the best way to fight with your new powers. 

You’d fight your way out and then...

Well, you didn’t know the world as it was today but you would figure it out. You were, after all, a piece of nature. Overcome and adapt. 

And right now you were a  _force_ of nature. The desperation to get free surged from you and your thorns moved faster, splitting the steel and then there was a  _whoosh_  as fresh air entered your prison and it only spurred you on more toward your freedom. 

Suddenly, you were cracking the wall open with your vines as though it were as fragile as an egg. You let the vines that freed you fall away as you stepped through the hole, feeling as though you were being reborn...

“There’s a civilian here!” The shout was followed by gunfire and you quickly reached inside of you, tugging on the part you wanted and then pulling upwards, calling forth a seed from below the concrete floor of the facility, forcing it to smash through the man-made barrier, and grow in a matter of milliseconds into a tree to shield you from the bullets.

And then you sagged against the rough bark of the tree, what little energy you’d managed to keep all these years locked up spent on freedom and protection.

But, it was enough. You heard the gunfire become distant...or perhaps you were fading out of consciousness...and then there was a handsome man directly in your line of vision and you heard yourself swear. 

Because of  _course_  you’d be found by the most gorgeous man ever to be created. When you were looking the way you looked, imprisoned for umpteenth years.  

He looked confused, but then he softened his face and murmured, “I’m Steve Rogers and you’re gonna be alright, doll.” 

And then you gave up to the darkness that danced around your eyes, his face the last thing you remember seeing, his deep voice echoing in your ears, escorting you into the black.


	2. Project 358132134

Their current mission was supposed to be simple enough, that was why it was just him, Clint, Natasha and the Hulk. Bruce had offered his assistance to give Bucky, Sam, and Wanda a break from the constant missions. Especially since they were only sent to raid a small, Canadian Hydra facility and recover any intel on the future plans of the organization. None of them expected them to have another super soldier on site.

And then the mission took an even more unexpected turn. Especially when Hulk had been thrown by the super soldier through the thick trees until he’d been stopped by yet another Hydra operated warehouse. One that Steve didn’t have any record of from any of the previous missions.

And the enemy operatives definitely did not like the fact that Steve had gone after the large green man. As he and the Hulk watched the vines slither like snakes through the cracked steel, he began to suspect why.

Even Hulk stepped back from her when she finally cracked the wall in half, emerging from what looked like a steel prison with such a relieved look on her face that Steve immediately felt his guard fall.

“There’s a civilian here!” Steve yelled to the others via their telecoms as bullets began to rain down on them.

Hulk moved to shield the woman, but she was already moving, body fluid as she seemed to reach her hands downward and then swiftly up, causing Hulk to take four steps back as a huge balsam poplar tree broke through the concrete floor right where he’d been a moment before, effectively shielding her from the gunfire.

Steve and the Hulk shared a glance and then he nodded his head towards the soldiers hurrying towards them. Hulk nodded back, understanding the silent communication to draw the men away so Steve could check on the strange, new Super.

He hurried over as she fell back against the tree, her body sagging as though every ounce of energy had been zapped out of it and he thought perhaps that was the case. She did not look good, he decided as he crouched over her prone form.

“Fuck.” She muttered, Y/E/C eyes flickering over his face, the curse taking Steve aback as he took in the old, stained clothes she wore, the gaunt thinness to a face he suspected could be beautiful once she’d cleaned up and had fifty or sixty good meals.

It was clear to him that she’d been in that room for quite some time and that she wasn’t a threat, at least not at the moment, so he softened his voice as he assured her, “I’m Steve Rogers and you’re gonna be alright, doll.” The endearment slipped out before he could stop it, though he should be worried at whether or not she was another Hydra super soldier.

His words seemed to be enough for her, because she immediately passed out and he sat back on his heels as small, thorny vines came out of seemingly nowhere and encircle her in a very clear protective manner. A defense mechanism, he guessed, just as Natasha’s voice sounded in his ear, “Don’t worry guys, I got the files and did all the dirty work.” Her voice was dry with an underlying teasing note to it.

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he gently scooped her up, trying not to let the thorns dig into her where she leaned against his abdomen, ignoring the ones that found their way through his suit and beneath his skin, just as Natasha came through the Hulk-sized hole in the wall.

“Hey,” He called to her, moving around the tree, “Search that room over there and see if there’s any other files.”

Natasha raised one cool, red brow at the ivy-covered woman in his arms before nodding, “You got it, Cap.”

Clint wasn’t too far behind Natasha, trotting through the rubble expertly sidestepping the larger stones, “We’re just about done. Natasha’s already been in and out, successfully extracting the files and Hulk’s pretty much smashed up the place.” He gazed around the large building, “And this one, too, by the looks of it.” The summary was basically unnecessary, but Steve nodded his head anyway.

Then, in a very Natasha-fashion, he raised an eyebrow at Steve’s unconscious companion.

“Hulk smashed into the room she was being held captive in.” He explained shortly, trusting Natasha to find the information he’d requested and moving towards where the Quinjet was waiting for them.

“Is she dangerous?” Clint asked, following just a few steps behind.

Before Steve could answer, Natasha sounded in both their ears, “Got the files on your damsel. At least, I’m assuming that’s the file you had in mind.”

“Thanks, Nat.” He replied offhandedly, distracted by the way the forest seemed to reach for the woman in his arms as they picked their way through it. Trees rustling, flowers turning their centers toward her as they passed by, and bushes suddenly blooming with buds that hadn’t been there before. It felt as though he held the sun.

Or like she was the eye of a nature hurricane. It baffled Steve as he kept going, jerking when a vine snapped out towards the two of you but falling short. “What is she?” Clint whispered, because the forest seemed to fall quiet, as though holding its breath, and yet at the same time he noticed the air grow heavy with the familiar smell right before it rains.  

“She’s something alright.” He replied, his brain telling him he should be uneasy, but his gut wasn’t having it. Despite the thorns that pierced his suit, surprisingly sharp little buggers, he didn’t feel threatened by her. He felt almost…peaceful.

He was glad when the Quinjet came into view. They needed to get her checked over very soon. She was too weak and thin, he wondered how much longer she could have lasted in that prison.

“Did we get the super soldier?” He asked, remembering the first surprise on the mission. They hadn’t come across another one for a few years, since Zemo killed the Winter Soldiers in Siberia, and the group had collectively agreed that Bucky was probably the last one. But this sector of Hydra must have been operating separately and trying new things and Steve felt a bit nervous that there might be other independent ones like it somewhere else.

“Hulk grabbed him. I didn’t think a super soldier could throw the big green guy that far. I’m interested to see what their files say about these two.” Clint replied as they stepped onto the craft and began warming the engines, “Should be here any second.”

The thump of the hulking giant preceded him, and Steve glanced back to make sure he was alright, before he gently put down the woman and strapped her into a seat.

Hulk, the super soldier thrown over one shoulder, unceremoniously tossed the man a few seats away from her before he started shaking off the green man and returning to the much smaller Bruce Banner. The scientist sighed as he sat down, holding his head as he shook off the effects of his transformation before looking at Steve. “Want me to check her over?”

“Please.” He replied, not really feeling like moving away from her but wanting to give the team a brief update on what to expect when they got back to the compound.

Natasha came up the ramp, an old, thick manila file tucked under one arm and she silently pressed the button to raise it as Steve sent a quick message about picking up two new supers and to have the med bay workers ready and prepped for when they landed.

She handed Steve the file the second they took off, their gaze meeting as he caught the words on the very front of the file: “CONFIDENTIAL: PROJECT 358132134.” He read it aloud for everyone to hear, Natasha shrugging slightly at his askance look but they both were distracted as Bruce swore loudly.

“What is it?” Steve asked, crossing to him in just two steps as he looked between Bruce and the woman.

“I got pricked by one of the thorns.” Bruce muttered, “Besides that, she’s dehydrated, malnourished, and who knows the psychological damage done to her.”

“Bucky would.” His words were grim and Bruce rose from his crouched position as they all looked at the unconscious being who’d been merely a number to Hydra.

“Looks like she has some form of nature manipulation.” Natasha spoke suddenly, pulling at one of the vines and then jumping back when the vine grew bigger thorns and lashed out at her. She barely dodged it as she looked between Steve and Bruce, “Defensive much?”

Steve scowled at the redhead and sat down beside the woman, finding himself automatically hissing out soft ‘Shhhs’ and raking a hand through her hair. The vines settled as he tried to calm her, the thorns becoming smaller as a few purple flowers bloomed, the smell of Lavender filling the Quinjet and seeming to calm everyone aboard.

Bruce fell into the seat on the other side of her, inhaling the floral scent and seeming to relax, “Wow, I can’t believe Hydra created something that’s not out to kill us.”

“Must have been an accident.” Natasha replied dryly.

The rest of the ride back to the compound was quiet, everyone seeming alright with just relaxing after the mission, the lavender scent helping to soothe and calm them all. Even Natasha seemed relaxed in the front seat, feet propped up on the dash, eyes closed as the monitors beeped their incoming descent.

As the Qunijet landed, Bruce’s eyes opened and he looked at Steve, “Did you say the project number is 358132134?”

Steve nodded, beginning to unbuckle her from the seat as the engines quit and the ramp started to fold down. “Why?” He asked, looking over her head to meet Bruce’s brown eyes.

“3. 5. 8. 13. 21. 34.” Bruce murmured, eyebrows knit as he grouped the numbers aloud, “Fibonacci numbers. The golden ratio. They’re intimately connected to the plant world. Many flowers have those number of petals, the growth pattern is a mathematical equation.”

Bruce was still talking as Steve slid his arms under her legs and back and hoisted her up and towards the ramp, feeling relief flood through him as the nurses and doctors waited with a gurney at the bottom. “Fascinating.” He replied, not really interested in what Banner was going on and on about. He was more concerned with getting fluids and food in her, waking her up, finding out more about her.

“The greeks associated the golden ratio with elegant proportions. Balance.” Bruce continued as Steve set her on the gurney, the doctor immediately attempting to hook her to an IV, cursing sharply when she got pricked by a thorn, the vines growing protective once more.

“Rogers, how am I going to help her with these plants in the way?” Dr. Evans groused, attempting to pull the vines away from her arm only to have more grow in its place.

Steve leaned over her, whispering assurances in her ear, promising her she’d be alright but that she needed medical attention. One of the nurses took his lead and softly brushed a soothing hand through her hair. The vines began to fall away, but as Steve stepped back and away from the gurney, they immediately returned, despite the nurse trying to mimic his reassuring tone.

“Looks like we’re gonna need your assistance with mother nature here.” Evans muttered sardonically, motioning him to follow the med team as they wheeled her towards the medical bay.

Clint and Natasha watched Steve stay close, even slipping his hand into the woman’s as they disappeared inside. The best friends shared a long look as Sam and Bucky came trotting up to them.

“How’d it go? Where’s Steve?” Sam asked, Bucky’s eyes going straight to the other unconscious person they brought back.

Nat and Clint watched as they wheeled the other super soldier inside, Bruce instructing them to use reinforced handcuffs, “We picked up a couple Hydra experiments.” Clint told them, as Natasha snorted.

“And one of them’s working on picking up Cap.” She added, the two chuckling as Sam and Bucky looked between them, both confused.


	3. The Deal

           You awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep just a bit disoriented as your eyes fluttered open and you took in the white ceiling above you. Brows furrowing, you attempted to pull the last memory you had and then groaned when you remembered the blonde hunk who’d been right outside your prison.

           At least, getting free hadn’t been a dream. But, that meant the attractive man was real…

           “Hello.” You froze at the greeting, suddenly realizing you weren’t alone as you slowly turned your head towards the stranger in your room.

           Strangers, you modified silently, taking in the two contrasting men. The one sitting you immediately recognized as the attractive soldier in the navy-blue suit you’d passed out on, though now he was dressed more casually in jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. The man standing beside him was not nearly as muscular, lean with dark hair and eyes.

           “Hi…” Your voice was hoarse from lack of use, having no one to talk to in the years stuck in the steel trap.

           The dark-haired man stepped closer, “I’m Tony Stark,” he began, crossing his arms, his words lighter than the first hello, as he proceeded to fill you in, “We found you in an abandoned Hydra warehouse, and brought you here to our medical facility. Now, we haven’t restrained you, but we will if you decide to attack us-”

           “Tony.” The other man softly reprimanded, standing and towering over Tony. You found your eyebrows raising as you took in his massive size, instantly recognizing the signs of a super soldier. Your heartbeat picked up uncomfortably, the machine beside you beginning to accelerate its beeping.

           Just like Isaac. Without thought, you drew on your vines, braiding and raising them up between you and the two men protectively, creating a sharp barrier as you inwardly called thorns to grow upon them. Handsome or not, you weren’t about to let this soldier attack you. Even if, logically, it was clear he could have hurt you while you were unconscious.

           “Woah, woah, woah.” Tony spoke, bringing his hands up and stepping back, “We’re not going to hurt you unless you hurt us.”

           Your eyes weren’t on the smaller man, they were trained on  _him_ , “He’s a Hydra super soldier.” You told him, cursing your raspy voice.

           The blonde man raised his eyebrows and put his own hands up defensively, “No, miss, I’m not. I was chosen by the creator of the serum and I volunteered to be a test subject. I fought Hydra.”

           “He’s Captain America.” Tony added, and seeing your recognition at the name, he put his arms down, “We’re the good guys.”

           You narrowed your eyes on them, “Like I haven’t heard that before.” You bit out, bringing the vines back towards you protectively.

           But, Captain America…Steve Rogers, you remembered the name he told you just as you were passing out, looked upset that he was scaring you, “I can go wait outside.” He told Tony, a sadness in his crystal blue eyes as he cast you one more hurt puppy look before leaving.

           Tony watched him, an unreadable look on his face before he turned to watch as you let the vines fall to the floor and turn to dust. You knew you could handle yourself if this one attacked, but your score against super soldiers was a bit low. As much as you wanted to trust this one, Isaac had fooled you too many times.

           Your trust wasn’t easy to earn anymore.

           “It’s not every day someone would rather be in a room with me than Steve.” He told you simply, shrugging as he once more crossed his arms and looked you over, “Well, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself.” He moved to press his back against the wall by the door, his dark eyes looking surprisingly kind and empathetic.

           Sighing, you leaned your head back against the pillow, feeling a bit more relaxed but keeping an eye on Tony, “My name is Y/N. At least, that’s the name the orphanage gave me.” You ignored his look of surprise and continued, eyes growing distant as you remembered your first home.

           “When I was seven, a couple came to adopt me and another child…his name was Isaac. But, it turned out they were Hydra agents working undercover on a mission. They took us to their facility the second the adoption was finalized and began raising us there.” Your lips moved up into a humorless smile as Tony turned a strangling noise into a cough.

           “Sorry, continue.” He said, brows drawn in concern.

           You understood that concern. You would be concerned, too, if you’d just met someone who’d been in Hydra’s control since they were seven, too. Even if Tony hadn’t read your file yet and realized that was in 1957… “They taught us well enough; reading, writing, history, and math. Fighting, too. We were, after all, being raised to hold up their Hydra ideals and fight for them.” You’d spent better part of a decade in isolation, attempting to un-brainwash yourself, to learn your own mind and what you wanted, but there were moments you couldn’t tell the difference between the two.

           You’d learn to go with your gut, and with the whispers you heard from the plants you grew, for they seemed to be in tuned to what was right and good. But, somedays you slipped backwards, struggling to understand why all of this happened to you, “When Isaac and I turned eighteen, they proceeded to give us a serum, injected into the marrow of our bones. I think they were two different formulas, but I’m not sure. Isaac became a Super Soldier and I…well, as you can see, Mr. Stark, I am something slightly different.” You held out your hand to him, a red rose growing from your palm, and you nodded as he stepped forward to take it.

           “So, you’re what? Twenty-three now? I guess you didn’t exactly cooperate with them to be left in an abandoned site.” He was still marveling at the rose as you chuckled lightly.

           He lifted his eyes to yours and you smiled as you asked, “What year is it, Mr. Stark?”

           “2018.”

           A commotion outside your room interrupted your stuttering heart as you realized just how many years you’d been kept by Hydra. Tony murmured, “One sec,” before leaving to check on what it was.

           Your heart picked up as you realized you were all alone, just like you had been for so long before. Closing your eyes, you attempted to calm yourself, to control the anxiety, but it was useless. Ripping out the IV and pulling off whatever else they had connected to you, you forced yourself up off the bed and stood on wobbling legs, exhaustion threatening to sweep over you.

           Ignoring it, you summoned up all your energy and courage and headed for the door, stopping only for a second to peer out into the hall. A few nurses were hurrying away from you, down the hall to your left, so you chose to head to the right. You kept your head down, avoiding eye contact, until you came to an empty corridor. You followed it, not knowing where it might go but only hoping it led you somewhere other than that cold, sterile environment. Granted, it was a step up from your metal room, but it still brought back too many awful memories.

           Memories where you were strapped down to a table, being cut open with scalpels, and jabbed with needles until you’d lashed out with vines that tore the doctor in half…

           You weren’t proud of those memories, the deaths still heavy on your mind even after all these years, but you also didn’t need to be in a room that constantly reminded you of everything.

           Above all, you wanted freedom.

           At the end of the corridor was a huge glass window and you hurried towards it, hell bent on seeing where you were. As soon as you reached it, you gasped, pressing your hands and face to it like a child looking into a candy shop window.

           Below, spread out for miles just a hundred or so yards away from the building you were in, was a vast forest. Your skin began to itch as you took in the sight, every cell in your body aching to be outside, to be surrounded completely by the soil, trees, and foliage that Hydra always limited or denied you.

           They’d let you grow a forest to protect them and then kept you locked away from it.

           You’d be damned if anyone locked you up again.

           Suddenly, your feet were carrying you down the stairs to the right of the window, taking them two and three at a time. When you finally made it to the ground level, you looked for an exit, but everything was glass or concrete, no signs of a door to let you escape, so you procured seeds in the palm of your hand, shooting them straight at the glass like bullets.

           They bounced off effortlessly and you stomped your foot in irritation, shoots of ivy and leaf stalks growing below it and growing along the floor straight for the concrete wall beside the glass.

           Your plants gained enough speed to punch a hole into the wall, sending debris flying out of it and sending a slight shock through the building.

           Ignoring your destruction that inevitably alerted your escape, you quickly hopped over the bigger pieces of concrete before your feet hit grass and then you were sprinting through the field you’d just been looking down on…

           Freedom.

           The exhaustion and weariness from being cooped up fell away at the feeling of grass beneath your feet. You gained energy from the life around you, the flowers blooming as you ran away from the strange, new facility. You felt the nature around you reach for you, your own heart beating fast as your body grew its own life to add to the world around you. Leaves and vines grew along your body, overgrowing the paper-thin hospital gown they’d put you in, shoots and stems of flowers tangling in your hair, flowers blooming and then falling off, leaving behind a trail of petals.

           You were almost to the tree line and freedom when a massive force surprised you, colliding into your back and sending you down to the ground with an ‘oomph!’ as the breath stole from your lungs.

           A grunt and heavy breathing sounded in your ear before the weight lifted and then you were rolled over to look up at Captain America himself, lying beside where he tackled you, looking like he’d rather the ground swallow him up, “I’m sorry,” He said, at once. The sincerity caused you to pause from going on the defense and he took the opportunity to elaborate, “Look, no one’s out to hurt you. We want to help you. I swear it.”

           “By tackling me?!” You asked, glaring at him.

           He looked a tad sheepish, “I didn’t know how else to stop you.” You’d heard fake sincerity enough from Isaac, so you knew he was being honest. Despite the tackle, he hadn’t tried to hurt you or restrain you in any way.

           But, it was hard to put your trust in something new. Especially when you didn’t know who or what these people were or wanted from you.

           “I’ll come back on a few conditions.” You finally murmured, looking up through your lashes to meet his electric blue eyes.

           “Anything.” He replied, instantly, meeting your gaze with a steady and serious expression. As if this was as important to him as it was to you.

           Just like that, your fear for this super soldier vanished and you found yourself relaxing ever so slightly, “I want the freedom to come out to this forest as much as I want…” You paused, your eyes straying to the woods and the life inside of it so much more vibrant than the life in that huge, sterile facility. You shuddered slightly as you looked back at the compound with the large, scripted A, “I can’t be held prisoner again.”

           He raised his hand slowly, as if to touch you, but then closed his hand and stopped himself, “There’s a boundary marked in the forest, but there’s close to a eighty acres before you get to it. You are free to go as far as the boundary, but you must cooperate with us and agree to our conditions as well.”

           You sighed, sitting up from where you two were still laying on the ground, and thought about the offer. There was always a price for freedom, you knew that, but you worried about their conditions. About who they were and what they did, but you also worried about all the technology and societal changes you needed to catch up on. You could do that here, protected, and still have the forest to run to when things got rough.

           “I will go back with you,” You started, your gaze once more going to the forest, “but I want a half hour in the woods and a full list of these conditions before I agree.” You finally told him, turning to eye up the man lounging on the grass.

           “Deal.” He held his hand out and you slowly reached out and gripped it, raising an eyebrow when his hand engulfed yours, and shook on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at my tumblr: soulsofstarsliveinyourveins.tumblr.com


End file.
